1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training devices which assist a golfer to correctly swing a golf club. More particularly, it relates to training devices equipped with lasers to provide an optical indication of the complete swinging action of a golf club, including take away, back swing and down swing.
2. Background of the Invention
Training tools designed to aid golfers in producing correct club motions have included arm braces, gloves, tubular tracks, and other devices. More recently, optical devices using lasers have been proposed. A search of the U.S. patent literature revealed laser assisted golf training tools, but only for putting strokes and not golf club swings.
These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,228 to De Aguilar which shows a laser-generated light beam traveling downward inside the golf club grip until it strikes an adjustable mirror which diverts the beam to exit through a hole in the club, in a path parallel to the theoretical path of a struck golf ball. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,562 to Stock et al is similar, using a reflecting prism in the club hosel to emit a laser beam perpendicular to the shaft of the club. This indicates the alignment of the club face.
Another approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,897 to Mick in which the laser beam originates from behind the cup on a green and is directed toward the club face to determine the amount of deviation in a golfer's sighting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,290 to Stefanoski shows a laser putter in which an internal laser beam is reflected by a convex mirror onto the ground forward of the putter head to provide a line of sight which aids in lining up a putt.
These patents show training devices applicable only to putting, and moreover, lack means to determine the attitude of both ends of a golf club. It is the principal aim of the present invention to indicate the path and final position of both the grip end and the head end of a golf club during a swing. This permits complete documentation, analysis and remediation of a golf club swing.